1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electron emission elements composed of diamonds.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electron emission element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-266736, wherein a metal layer is formed around a diamond protrusion having a quadrangular pyramid shape.